


Peony Vs. Gravity

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [5]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: A Battle Wound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peony Vs. Gravity

“Daddy, daddy, come quick!”

“What is it, sweetie?”

“Peony fell down and there’s blood! You have to hurry!”

Peony is sitting on the sidewalk whimpering at her hand, which is red and scraped.

“What happened here, baby?”

“I falled down.”

Garan sits down beside Peony and pulls her onto his lap and hugs her.

“You know what’s the most important thing to do when you fall down?”

“No.”

“It’s to get back up. There’s my brave girl.”

They go inside and Garan washes the scrape gently and puts a bandage on it, and Peony sniffles a little but doesn’t cry.


End file.
